Be Our Guest
by SJangel
Summary: house elves


Be Our Guest  
  
by- SJangel  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- OK! for the RECORD! this is probably the MOST POINTLESS STORY, I have ever written. I wrote it just to make Liz and Kayla think I'm nuts. (and to make them giggle.) THIS IS NOT HOW I USALLY WRITE!!!!!! Please if you haven't read some of my other stuff, go read that first, I assure its better, where as this is just stupid.  
  
Besides my obbsession with Harry Potter I also have a obsession with Beauty and the Beast. This is one of my personal favorite songs and I could recite the WHOLE THING TO YOU! SO just kinda nod ur head and say u understand!  
  
Well Happy Reading! byes ~SJangel  
  
Dedication- This story is dedicated to Liz (Evil Goldfish) , Kayla, Walt Disney and anyone else who loves beauty and the beast.  
  
Sirius black, James Potter, and Lily Evans entered a hall way in Beauxbatons Acdamey. They were here representing Hogwarts at the future leaders of the wizarding world convention.  
  
"Sirius are you sure this is right?" Lily asked  
  
"Positive, this is what Debbie Deloucour told me to do." he replied  
  
"But you have to admit Debbie is a little off her rocker." She said  
  
"Not off her rocker, beautiful" said Sirius in a daze  
  
"Lily, this isn't the muggleworld! Anything is possible!" James chimed in  
  
"Alright, whatever."  
  
Sirius bent down and moved the rug over a bit. There was a knot underneath just like Debbie had said. He tapped it with his wand 3 times and then another time with his big toe. A circle began opening in the floor, and sirius slid down it like a slide, James went after him, and I reluctantly fallowed.  
  
Oh my god! I had never heard so many sweaking voices, and seen so many elves in my entire life!  
  
"What can us get yous?"  
  
"Anything you wants"  
  
"Anything ats alls!"  
  
Then a rather small elf came up to the 3 of us.  
  
"Me lummy! Me head! Anything yous wants!" said the elf with a very thick french accent!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Ma chere mademoiselle,  
  
it is with deepest pride and greatest  
  
pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
  
And now, we invite you  
  
to relax, let us pull up a chair  
  
as the dining room proudly  
  
presents...your dinner.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
We kind of stared at them as they began waiting on us hand and foot, and telling us to make ourselves at home  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Be our guest. Be our guest.  
  
Put our service to the test.  
  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie,  
  
and we provide the rest.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Then came the food, trays and trays of the most delicious looking foods I had ever seen! Now why didn't they serve this stuff at Hogwarts? Carts of french foods that I had never seen before in my life, exotic drinks, and many many deserts!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres.  
  
Why, we only live to serve!  
  
Try the gray stuff, it's delicious.  
  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The way the house elves ran around the room was almost................art? Like a form of dance, it was work, but they were having fun with it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
They can sing, they can dance.  
  
After all, miss, this is France.  
  
And a dinner here is never second best.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Lummy handed me a menu type thing, and I skimmed it, before I could say anything else more trays of food came out of a back room!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Go on, unfold your menu.  
  
Take a glance and then you'll be our guest.  
  
Oui, our guest. Be our guest!  
  
Beef ragout, cheese souffle.  
  
Pie and pudding en flambe.  
  
We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Then Sirius slipped on a spot of water and went flying into a pool like area that the elves were washing dishes in. Five elves dove right in after him and dragged him out. Then they went back to running around the kitchen.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
You're cold and you're wet,  
  
but we'll help you to forget.  
  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
  
while the flatware's entertaining!  
  
We tell jokes. I do tricks,  
  
with my fellow candlesticks.  
  
Und it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Lummy then handed us glasses of something that seemed similar to butterbeer.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Come on and lift your glass.  
  
You've won your own free pass,  
  
to be our guest  
  
If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!  
  
Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest! *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Then Lummy began telling us how bored they'd been before. THey had been sitting around with nothing to do.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving.  
  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.  
  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful.  
  
Suddenly those good old days are gone.  
  
Ten years we've been rusting,  
  
needing so much more than dusting.  
  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill.  
  
Most days we just lay around the castle.  
  
Flabby, fat and lazy,  
  
you walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
At this point a new elf came rushing out of the back room  
  
"Me dots, me get yous anydin, anydin at alls! Whats is dis? Up! Serve the peoples! Lummy! Clean up that mess!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It's a guest! It's a guest!  
  
Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed!  
  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord,  
  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed.  
  
With dessert, she'll want tea.  
  
And, my dear, that's fine with me.  
  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
  
I'll be bubblin'! I'll be brewin'!  
  
I'll get warm, piping hot.  
  
Heavens sake, is that a spot?  
  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed.  
  
We've got a lot to do!  
  
Is it one lump or two?  
  
For you, our guest. She's our guest!  
  
She's our guest! Be our guest!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Lets us helps yous!"  
  
"What woulds yous like?"  
  
"Whats with these guys? They're more helpful then the ones at hogwarts!" James whispered  
  
"Hey shut up! I'm not complaining!" Sirius replied  
  
"We've been alones fors alongest time!" said an elf  
  
"da Students dun't comes to visit us's anymores!" said another  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
  
Our command is your request.  
  
It's ten years since we've had anybody here,  
  
and we're obsessed!  
  
With your meal, with your ease,  
  
yes, indeed, we aim to please.  
  
While the candlelight's still glowing,  
  
Let us help you, we'll keep going!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
James looked down at his plate, it was filled with more food than I had ever seen in my life! He began eating and eating and eating. Sirius did too. They were pigs, but all 16 year old guys were.  
  
Sirius gave a loud burp. "Ugh! I'm done!" he said  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Course by course, one by one!  
  
'Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
a very large elf, helped Sirius over to a big arm chair.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest.  
  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Then James began rushing me and told me to hurry up.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
But for now, let's eat up!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
When I was done, we left and said a many goodbyes to the elves, and entered back into the hallway.  
  
"That was one of the strangest things I have ever seen in my life!" I said  
  
"Lily you have no idea" James replied  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
  
Please be our guest!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
THE END!  
  
OK! I just wrote this to make my friends smile, it has a very pointless plot, and I'm guessing you probably thought it was boring. I assure my other stuff is much better than this! Please read my other stuff! byes  
  
~SJangel 


End file.
